


BC. yes.

by YG_Ent



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 20:40:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21151877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YG_Ent/pseuds/YG_Ent
Summary: Uh. Sorry.





	BC. yes.

Yeojin turned around and saw the love of her life, wiping her sweat and smiling at her fellow cheerleaders. She smiled. "Hey, idiot bean. Whatchu looking at?" Olivia clicked her fingers in front Yeojin, breaking her out of daydreaming. "Uhhh nothing much." Yeojin shook her head and smiled. Olivia was confused. "You sure?" Yeojin nodded. 

Yerim panted and looked up. The sky was orange. It reminded her of a certain someone. She smiled. "Heyhey,wanna get ice-cream?" Jinsoul shouted. Yerim didn't hear it. She continued to smile, to the point where her eyes formed a crescent. Jinsoul sighed. "HeY BaBEs, yOu bE loOKinG FinE TODAYYY" Yerim jumped and pushed jinsoul. "Who the heck?" Jinsoul sighed. "It's me, your wife." SHe winked. Yerim just sighed and slapped her. "Don't scare me next time." "Anyways, I asked if you wanna come and get ice-cream with us." Yerim raised an eyebrow. "Us?" "us." Sooyoung came out of nowhere. "Coolio." Said yerim. She frowned abit and waved a small bye to the sky. The orange sky.

"Froggie! Help me beat this level."   
"No can do. I have homework!"  
"But you said you would do homework later."  
"Fineee"  
"Only because I love you."  
She sat next to her girlfriend and held her hand while helping her. They smiled. If only they could act like this at school. 

"Burn the gays!" a random kid shouted across the classroom during lunch. "Yeahh!" joined other classmates. Yerim sighed. Her friends shrugged. Yeojin looked outside while her friends talked about games. If only.


End file.
